1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, wherein functions required as a portable facsimile apparatus can be separated from those required as a stationary facsimile apparatus used on a desk, the main body (FAX) of the facsimile apparatus has minimum functions as the portable facsimile apparatus, an external device having functions of realizing the stationary facsimile apparatus is connected to the main body in use on the desk, thereby using the facsimile apparatus for both stationary and portable applications.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional portable facsimile apparatuses have one of the following two arrangements. One arrangement has all functions of realizing a facsimile apparatus used on a desk, and the other arrangement has only minimum functions such as transmission and reception functions.
Along with the development of the information-oriented society, facsimile apparatuses are often used in places except for their original installation places. Demand has arisen for developing portable facsimile apparatuses which do not specify the installation places. A portable facsimile apparatus having minimum functions such as transmission and reception functions is proposed. Since this portable facsimile apparatus, however, has the minimum functions, it cannot provide necessary functions enough to serve as a desktop facsimile apparatus. When a portable facsimile apparatus is added to a desktop facsimile apparatus, the storage space of the portable facsimile apparatus not in use is wasted, resulting in high cost.
A portable facsimile apparatus having all the functions to serve as a desktop apparatus may be considered as a portable facsimile apparatus which can be used on a desk. Since unnecessary functions are included in the apparatus, the overall weight and size are undesirably increased during carrying.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide an image communication apparatus which can be used for both portable and stationary applications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus in which the overall weight and size of the portable main body can be reduced.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus for performing printing by an optimal printing scheme in accordance with the type of power source and operating states, and an image communication apparatus incorporating the recording apparatus.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable battery-driven image communication apparatus which is free from system resetting caused by variations in voltage and can effectively minimize power consumption of the battery.